Black Roses
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Ever hear the warning not to watch someone sleep, or you might fall in love with them? Well Douglas Davenport made that mistake, after watching his brother sleep he starts to feel different about the man that stole his children and soon his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have writer's block for my other stories and speaking with LabRatsWhore gave me this idea. Please remember to leave a review, thank you. **

Brothers. What are those people who are so pose to be family and the one who you are so pose to trust the most. But how can you trust someone who stole your life, your flesh and blood when said person is also your flesh and blood. These kids, they belonged to him, he is their father. His brother had no right to take them, no matter what he planned to do. All his life his brother has had the upper hand in things. He got what ever he desired, especially mother's attention. After their father's death all their mother cared about his darling older brother.

"Father."

He turned around in his large, chair and cast his hazel eyes on a android. He was posing as a teen, even though he doesn't know that he's a robot. Truth is he's doesn't need to know, he only has a week left.

"I set up everything. We can nab Mr. Davenport as soon as you're ready."

He turns around and looks at the tablet on his desk. The screen-saver was a picture of him and his brother. He was the way he was because of him. To prove to his brother that he is just as good as he is. With a growl he slammed his fist on the electronic, cracking the screen.

"I'm ready now!"

His brother wouldn't see it coming. He's so caught in training _his _kids to be good that he forgotten about him. Now watching Marcus put his brother's unconscious body in the cage he personally made, confirmed his thoughts as he slunther around the glowing cage. His brother looks vulnerable, peaceful even. He looks so angelic sleeping that he can't keep his eyes off. That's when he shook his head as a bubbly feeling started to rise in the pit of his stomach. What is wrong with him? This is his backstabbing brother we are talking about. Why was he feeling a surge of attraction?

"Father...Adam, Bree and Chase are on their way."

He put his head in his right hand and sighed. How the hell did he forget that his children were on their way to save their 'father'. He glanced at his brother who was coming to. His enchanting brown eyes blinked open and looked up to see him looking at him.

"Douglas..."

He gulped. Why did his name sound like sweet, silk. That made him feel, light and fluttery. This is wrong. He's is his brother, why was he feeling like this towards him. But if it's so wrong why does it feel so right. This is against the laws. This is stupid.

"Mr. Davenport!"

His children is here. But now he couldn't focus. His mind was centered around his brother. But he has to tell them the truth. His brother isn't important, proving to him that he's great at something is. He turned his evil gaze from the man getting up to the three teens that entered his lab.

"Adam, Bree and Chase. What a pleasure to see you again. As I'm sure my brother didn't tell you. I'm your father."

And might be falling in love with your uncle but best thought to keep that to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: RissA15; I haven't either and I was watching brother battle last night and the idea popped up. Thank you, I'm glad you liked the title. Took me a minute to find the right one. **

**BigTimeRusher12; I have a bit planned. Thanks for the review and if you have a OC that you would want in the story, feel free to tell me. **

**LabRatsWhore; I'm glad you're interested. I'm going to use some of our Ocs. Mainly Sherise and Alyssa. Tell me what you think. **

The lab rats has successfully succeeded in rescuing Mr. Davenport from the one known as Douglas Davenport. Their real father. Who is now their uncle by law. Mr. Davenport was currently resting while his wife attended to her husband. In the lab, the lab rats were going over what happened with their step-brother and 's intern.

"I really don't see the problem."

The lab rats and Leo shared a look before looking at the dark skinned nineteen year old. Who was currently sitting on the lab table with her legs dangling.

Leo glared at the young woman, couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You can't be serious, Sherise. That guy tried to kill us!"

Sherise rolled her brown eyes before jumping down off the table. "But he didn't. If you look at the footage you will see that Douglas wasn't focus in the fight."

Chase raised a eyebrow before pulling up the video footage of the fight at Douglas' lab. Courtesy of their little brother, Leo. But as the super intelligence bionic teen, looked at the video he knew that Sherise was right. Something was up with Douglas and it's up to them to find out.

"Well if you're done looking at how awful evil uncle-daddy is at fighting. I'm going out, I promise to meet Alyssa at the pizza store." Adam remarked before exiting the lab.

Bree nodded in agreement. She didn't have any one to meet but after what happened a mere few hours ago, she needed to go out. So without saying anything further she followed her brother's lead and left the lab. Leo waited for them to leave before turning to his brother and friend.

"Alright. Spit it out."

Chase and Sherise looked at each other before looking at Leo who had a hard gaze on them with his arms crossed. Sherise looked back at the video that was still playing, she knows something is going on with Douglas. She has an idea of what that could be but they will laugh especially her boss. Leo took the silence to see what everyone else saw in that video. He walked over to the lab table and looked down. He rose a eyebrow as he seen a look in Douglas' eyes. The same look...he looked over at Chase who was giving Sherise the same look as she looked at the video too. He smiled knowingly before back stepping and sit in his chair.

Leo cleared his throat causing Chase and Sherise to look at him. "You wouldn't believe this...but I think I got it."

Sherise inhaled and exhaled before focused on what her friend had to say. Leo cleared his throat leaning back in his chair.

"I...think Douglas likes Big D."

Chase frowned before bursting out laughing, holding his sides that are now starting to hurt. "That's ridiculous! Douglas tried to kill us and Mr. Davenport!"

Leo rolled his brown eyes before re-crossing his arms. "That wouldn't have happened if you guys would of listened to me about Marcus."

Sherise sighed before rubbing her head. "Hold your briefs in a bunch. Maybe with the lab rats not listening is a good thing. If they didn't take your warning to heart than Douglas and Donald wouldn't of been reunited."

Chase started laughing again, bending over as amused tears slid down his cheeks. "You two are not serious!"

When Chase didn't receive a answer he looked at the two and couldn't believe it. "Huh. So what are you going to do? Get them together?"

Sherise leaned against the lab table with a smirk. "We are going to get them together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; I'll see what I can do. But I'll be focusing on Douglas' feelings and later Donnie's inner fight. Then I'll work on the other couples. **

That rotten bastard froze him! It was really his son but might as well say that Donnie did it. It was his invention. Now thanks to his partner, he can get his kids back and take out his awful brother. Than he might not have these foreign feelings, but deep down he knew that wasn't going to solve anything. Closing his eyes, he re-opened them with a new look. He was going to end his brother and take back what was rightfully his. After he destroys his brother's lab, he won't be able to find Adam, Bree and Chase before him. Getting the kids were easier than he planned now they were in his titanium rings.

"How did you get out of the ice?"

Ah. His daughter, Bree. Beautiful like her mother even though she wasn't as beautiful as Donald. Arrggghhh! Stop that Douglas. Donnie is your goddamn brother. He groaned before looking at his kids who were impatiently looking at him for a answer. He rolled his eyes before rolling his shoulders.

"Let me introduce you to my new partner, Victor Krane."

Krane. There's power behind that name that gives a not so unpleasant jolt to his groin. But not like the name Donald. Douglas quit it!

"You mean we have three fathers?"

Differently from his mother. Adam was just as empty minded as his mother but his question got the wheels in his own mind turning. Him gay? That's insane, he's a lady's man. The ladies love him. But not as insane as dreaming about your brother doing naughty things to you.

_Oh God if there is one, help me! For more than one reason. _

What ever he's feeling for Donald is just plain old crazy. Plus those kids were able to get away...again. That's alright because he can use the triton app and destroy his brother once and for all. But do he really want that. Just torchering him now, made him feel...guilty? Remorse? No...he thinks it's definitely pain. But no pain can come close to watching his kids almost kill his brother. Maybe it's a good thing Krane took over. Take that back. It was the worst possible thing that could ever happen. He didn't want to hurt his kids, now he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Maybe all along he has never truly wanted to hurt anyone. Just show his brother that he can do things too. Prove to him that he's not useless. But now Krane wants to end them all. He's even implanted him with bionics, some he didn't even know about it. He couldn't let that happen. He won't let that happen. So maybe appearing on a screen was not such a good idea. Especially after what happened last time he did.

"What do you want ex-brother?!"

Ex-brother? The way he growled it really ripped a hole in his chest. He really hates him. When the screen went black...he couldn't help but lowered his head in shame and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; That's okay but I'm glad you think it's interesting. I have a quite a bit of things planned. **

**RissA15; Yeah I feel for Chase and Douglas too. Donnie and Adam could be such meanies. **

He has to admit, he has done some pretty foolish things. But maybe going to the school wasn't the wisest idea he had. For warning his brother and children about Krane it was the best thing he could of done. But as for Krane himself, he was going to find out sooner than he would liked.

"I know know where you was."

To say he wasn't a afraid, was a understatement. Soon the he felt the air leave his lungs and his feet rise off the lair floor. That good for nothing bastard was choking him with his God damn mind. But he was a step ahead and slowed his breathing before closing his eyes. He seemed dead and that's what he wanted. Krane wasn't going to harm his family. Donald. He just has to get to his brother's mansion. Just in time to stop Krane from hurting his kids. But so much for a hero when he gets blasted into a wall.

"Don't look kids. This is not going to end well."

He hadn't thought that his youngest son would save him. Chase. He reminds him so much of himself but looks a great deal like his uncle. Not long after the kids got a hit on his old partner, Donald rushed in. There was a angry glint in his enchanting brown eyes.

"You!"

He so badly wanted to kiss him but he was knocked out of his thoughts by his brother aiming a high powered gun at him.

"Get out of my lab!"

Regret washed over him, like a wave of water. He has completely messed things up. He slowly backed up until he was able to leave. Sherise had entered the lab just as Douglas left. To say that the look on her boss' brother didn't break her heart was a really, big lie. Sherise looked at her boss who was fuming, if he was any angrier steam would be steaming from his head.

"I think you were wrong, Mr. Davenport."

Donald took deep breaths before looking at his imployer with a hard look. "I did what was best for my family."

Sherise was young but she knew better. She glared at the older man, her young, firey eyes burning into his soul. "Best for your family!? Douglas is your family and some how you manage to ruin his world every chance you get!"

Donald was shocked but before he could ask what she mean, the young girl ran out of his lab. He looked behind him to see his second youngest son glaring at him. "Chase..."

The super intelligence bionic teen continued to glare before running out the lab. Leo didn't say anything. He looked at his step-father and shook his head before following Chase. Leaving the billionaire, inventor in the lab with Adam and Bree. He couldn't help it but a clawing feeling was tearing at his heart.


End file.
